Intertwined destines
by Sound-Ninja-Gaiden08
Summary: this follows my oc Gaidens life untill she meats an oc of my friends named dakure


Intertwined Destinys.

Disclaimer: HEAR YE ALL!!!! I, sadly in no way own any of the characters, plotlines, and or locations that are mentioned in this story. I do however own the OC Gaiden© and I will also be using my friends OC Dakuro© only with his exclusive and written consent. And seeing as how I make no money off this FAN fiction, I would at least like to get some form of payment, which you can submit as a review and what not so with out further stalling I proudly present INTERTWINED DESTINES.

Silent night had fallen over the leaf village; all was quiet except for one lone figure that slipped silently past the guards, who gave a curt nod to her retreating form. Long Raven hair was pulled back in to a pony tail that hung loosely at the nape of her neck. , her lips set in a thin scowl as she pulled her cloak up around her face. The village, had become too suffocating, no matter where she went, there was always at least one Anbu black op following her. Watching her every move. She had decided, to use the excuse of needing time to clear her head to slip under the radar, when, in all truth. She was just plain sick and tired of being treated like a child.

Rich blue eyes turned up to the cloudy sky and a sigh passed her lips, ever sense the death of Kai, she had been, stubborn, a trait, Anko said she had inherited from her father. True, she had never known the man, that she could recall, but despite the fact that everyone told her, he was dead. She didn't believe them. Every one said, she inherited her mother's beauty, but her father's intelligence. A dangerous combination Tsunade had told her, smiling, but with a distant look in her eyes.

Though few paid any attention to her, if one looked under her scowling mask she was actually very beautiful. Her long, silky, raven hair went down to her waist...her Bluish- silver eyes shimmered in the sunlight, and her cream colored skin seemed to glow at times, but she was a frightening beauty after all. Her temperament was quick to rise up and strike one down and leave them standing in shock. Friends were another thing she avoided; it seemed to here that if she were to get close to anyone, they would end up dead. So rather than put her self in a position to get hurt, emotionaly, she closed herself off from everyone.

Around her neck however was her most treasured possession. It was her only connection to her father. It was a necklace-a locket actually- in the shape of a silver heart with a snake coiled around it a single emerald in the middle.The necklace had been given to her by her sensei-Anko-who claimed to have known who exactly her father was.

She looked up at the sky, a thin ray of moonlight hitting her eyes making her wonder" If theres nothing out there…. Then why do I feel so positive that there is"

A noise in the tree tops startled her out of her thoughts, and standing in front of her, his glasses glinting dangerously was Kabuto and from behind him a voice, male rang out.

"Well, now...what have we here?" the voice said raspy...snake-like.

She started and looked around sharply, her hand drawing a dagger from a pouch at her side, something foul was in the air, and it excited her. She always had walked on the dangerous side of life, and was known as being rash in making decisions. She knew one thing, the man before her was extremely dangerous, not that it mattered, she knew this forest like the back of her hand or so she thought. She thought silently to her self.

A small shiver of anticipation ran up her spine as two large jet black cobras shot from the trees. _Too easy _she thought to herself ducking the reptiles and jumping in the air her hands forming rapid seal "Ice style, Ice blade jutsu" she hissed out, dozens of blades of chakra infused ice sickles shot form the ground destroying the trees that they touched.

The man watched the child with such intensity that one may have thought he was captivated by her graceful movements, however this was not the case some thing about this child was, frighteningly familiar. But he couldn't quite place it.

As her piercing blue eyes fell on him, he felt his breath catch in his throat, it was then that he knew. Nothing else could explain why she moves do swiftly to avoid the attacks and how she could have pinpointed his location so quickly.

Those were the same eyes his beloved had, possessed and the same eyes that their daughter had inherited. Although Skylar was long dead, one thing was certain. And as she stood before him he knew beyond all the powers of the gods. This was his child. He had found her at last. And nothing could stop him from achieving his ultimate goal now.

Well know that's all I have so far, however much more action is to come so stay tuned and as always………..

EVERY TIME YOU DON'T REVIEW……. A BUNNY HITS IT'S HEAD!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THINK OF THE BUNNIES!!!!!  
(; . ;)

(") (")  
( (") (") )


End file.
